


O - like an ornery Orome.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:</p><p>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"</p><p>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".</p><p>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.</p><p>And here is already the next cue:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ornery Orome  - by Dean Maia of Este

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Ornery Orome

  


The Elves behind Orome were all frightened. In front of him was a group of orcs who, while nervous, were not at all intimidated. This did not help Orome's attitude.

  


"If you wants to help them Elfs you like so much, don't jest blow that big horn or flash that horse. Fight fer them." The orc leader said as he waved his sword.

  


"I. Have. Had. Enough. Of. You." Orome's growl made the ground shake. He waved his knife. The effect on the orc leader was messy and impressive.

  


He turned on the orc who looked most like the second-in-command and asked "And what are you going to do?"

  


"I goin' home."

  


Dean Maia of Este


	2. Perspectives - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

  
**Perspectives**

"You must stay. You are being pigheaded, obstinate…"

Oromë kept striding towards the stables, ignoring her pleas.

"It's Festival!" Vána shrieked. "Eru expects to see us dance.  You cannot just leave."

Giving her an infuriating, superior smile, Oromë dammed her flow of invective by kissing her on the lips before he swung himself up onto the waiting stallion.

Oromë looked down at her. "New monsters and fell beasts roam unchecked."  

Vána pouted her lips in the way she knew he liked and carelessly slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder. "They'll still be there after the Festival. I want to dance with you now."

"This hunting is necessary. Eru will not mind if you dance alone until I return." He loosed the horse and blew her a kiss as they galloped away.

Vána stamped her foot in frustration.  He was the most provoking husband.  She saw him raise his horn and covered her ears as Valaróma's blast cleaved the heavens.  The horse tossed his head as Oromë urged him onward.

Vaná watched their retreat. How could she feel both bereft and angry?  "Ornery irritating lout," she muttered and turned back to dance on the green, flower-starred grass alone.

A/N –

_'The spouse of Oromë is Vána, the Ever-young;' – The Silmarillion_

I like Oromë and had a hard time seeing him as 'ornery'.  Then I came across this quote and started to wonder what exactly 'ever-young' could mean in the context of the immortal Valar.  I also have teen-aged daughters.  LOL 

 

 


End file.
